


Salted Caramel

by whores_lies



Series: Ingestion [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Also posted on AFF, Cannibalism, M/M, Smut, Sub Cha Hakyeon | N, That's it, really old fic, which is kinda odd cause i rarely write that, written in first pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whores_lies/pseuds/whores_lies
Summary: I love your sun-kissed skin, your soft flesh, your fragile bones-





	Salted Caramel

I eat, but I'm never satisfied.

To me, the usual bread from the bakery that Jaehwan often buys isn't as sweet as it tastes anymore. Burgers are only a pile of dough in my mouth.

Vegetables are only of a strange texture against my tongue. They're tasteless.

I see you all devour the meat laid out on the grill. Sanghyuk scolds Jaehwan for not cooking the gopchang properly. 

I place a piece of meat into my mouth. It's too tough and chewy. It tastes bland.

I want to hurl but I prevent myself from doing so. I only bring my cup closer to me, gulping down whatever water that's left.

"Taekwoon?"

I put my cup down and I look to you. "Mm?"

"You aren't eating much at all." You comment. I want to say, 'You aren't either.', but I know it's only because you don't want to. 

So I say nothing. There is nothing for me to say because you're right. I can't eat this just as much as you won't.

"What's wrong?" You ask.

I'm hungry, I think. But I still say nothing.

"You know you can tell me anything. I'll do anything to make you feel better, Taekwoon-ah."

I look up to meet your eyes. You genuinely look worried.

But I can't tell you. Not now, at least.

"I know." I say, before I turn away. 

* * *

"Eat." You tell me as you slide the bowl of noodles to me.

I hold in my breath. The pungent smell of the instant noodles makes me want to vomit.

"I'm not hungry." I lie, but my stomach betrays me when it growls loudly.

Your eyes flash and a look of concern flickers upon your face. I want to apologize but there's nothing to apologize about. This is my business. I should not drag you in.

"Taekwoon, you need to eat. Please." You stand up from your seat and walk towards me. "Are you hurt anywhere? Are you sick? Did something happen?"

"No." I reply softly and I stand up as well. I look you in the eyes. "I can't eat this."

I turn away and leave the kitchen immediately. I do not want to see your hurt expression.

* * *

How long has it been since I’ve eaten? I’ve lost count of the days I had proper meals.

Everything tastes disgusting. I can’t eat anything.

The younger members whoop loudly when our manager steps in with boxes of pizza. Even you are staring hungrily and in anticipation at it.

My eyes, however, are only on you.

I watch your shirt ride up slightly as you reach out to grab a slice.

I stare at your exposed skin and I lick my lips.

I’m fucking starving.

* * *

It’s 4 am and I am wide awake.

You are asleep, curling up against my side, snuggling closely.

I lean in to give you a soft kiss on your cheek and I shift to nestle my head in the crook of your neck. I breathe in your scent.

It keeps me awake for the whole night.

* * *

“Taekwoon.”

“No.”

“I haven’t said-”

“I said no, Hakyeon.”

“Don’t talk to me like that.”

You grab onto my arm and yank hard enough for me to turn around to face you. Your eyes glisten with tears.

“I’m worried, Taekwoon. I’m worried sick for you. Look at how pale you are!”

I stay quiet. I hate making you cry. I try my best to concentrate on your words, but your scent is too overwhelming.

“Taekwoon-ah, you know that I love you. You know, don’t you?”

I want to tell you that I do. I want to tell you that I love you too. But the words won’t come out.

“I love you. I love you, and only you. I would do anything for you.”

The corner of my mouth twitches. Tears prick my eyes. 

“Why won’t you eat, Taekwoon? Why? I love you. It hurts seeing you like this.”

I want to spill out my feelings. I want to confess every single detail. I want you to know. I want you to help.

But all that is on my mind is the thought of what your flesh tastes like.

* * *

"Would you seriously do anything for me?”

“Yes, Taekwoon-ah.”

“Even if it means losing your life?”

“Even if it means losing my life.”

“Why?”

You stay quiet for the moment before your lips part once more. 

“Because I love you.”

* * *

I drool upon the sight of you half naked.

Your body isn't greatly built, but it is toned enough. Your skin is the shade of caramel. The way your muscles flex and how your veins twitch as the blood flows through has my heart beating faster than usual.

My mouth waters.

"We're going to the doctors. You can't just starve yourself like this."

"No." I say quickly. I try to focus on your face, but your clothed body still somehow distracts me. "I'll tell you what's wrong."

I'm salivating by now. I barely notice your eyes lighting up and how your expression changes, or how a sigh of relief escapes from your lips.

I can't stop staring.

Your arm reaches out to touch mine.

I want to bite down on it. Hard.

I want my teeth to pierce through your tight skin.

I want.

I-

"-need you." I say softly.

You stop moving. "What?"

"I need you." I repeat a little louder.

"What do you need me for?"

"I need to touch you." I whisper. I see your eyes widen. Your surprised expression is cute. "I need to feel you, to taste you."

Your cheeks flush red. You're blushing from head to toe. You're confused. You don't understand.

Yet you agree so easily.

I wish you hadn't.

* * *

You nod once. You smile. You are glad that I'm finally opening up to you.

"Anything for you." You say.

I watch you strip, each piece of clothing falling to the ground. I reach out to you, your soft skin right under my fingertips.

I can feel my heart palpitating. My breath becomes ragged. I can't contain my excitement any further.

I apologize. I swoop in, pinning you down onto the bed.

You try to speak. You want to tell me that you were worried and that you’re still confused. You think I’m just sexually frustrated. You want to ask if I am sure we should be doing this.

I shut you up by attaching my lips to yours, and we kiss. We kiss so passionately like we are in love.

We are, aren't we?

"I love you." You choke out.

I don't say anything, but oh, Hakyeon, do I love you.

I love your sun-kissed skin, your soft flesh, your fragile bones-

I love you so much that I'd eat you up.

I know that you know too. You know me too well, Hakyeon. You can see it in my eyes, the quiver of my lips.

You know that I love you.

Right, Hakyeon?

You know, because I do this to you - for you. The way I hold you and caress you, like I would never break you.

The way my lips trail down from your jaw to your neck, how I suck firmly on your skin - your taste. Oh, Hakyeon, the taste of your sweat upon my lips is like heaven.

"You feel so good.", I murmur.

You writhe underneath me. Sinful moans slip past your lips. You clench tight around me and I shiver in excitement.

You're just as eager as I am.

My teeth sink down, harder, and I taste you - your skin salty and in contrast, your blood sweet like honey.

I don't hear your screams.

I am overwhelmed by how you taste.

Salted caramel. That's what you taste like. So deliciously and sickeningly sweet, yet with a slight sprinkle of saltiness - You taste perfect.

* * *

Hakyeon, you know that I love you.

That is why you let me taste you to satisfy my cravings. That is why you are now under me, powerless and submissive.

Your skin is peeled off, your soft, tender flesh in my mouth, your blood pooling beneath your body and I’ll gladly drink up every single drop of it.

"You taste so good." I whisper.

You don't reply, because I know that you have been waiting for this. Because you love me.

That is why you give your all to me - your love, your heart, your everything.

You're mine.

Your heart is in the palms of my hand. I hear the last of your faint heartbeats.

You are left with skin and bones.

But you are mine.

I am satisfied.

And that is all that matters.


End file.
